To Become Stronger
by Blackfang11
Summary: After being yelled at Italy runs away and goes missing. Feeling guilty the other nations look for him taking them to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

The World Conference was just like any other. America was pitching terrible ideas, England insulted him, Russia scared the others without trying, Canada was being ignored, Prussia was exclaiming his 'awesomeness,' and France was acting like a pervert. But the only difference was Italy and Germany. Italy sat next to Germany watching him work, smiling. Italy leaned to get a closer look when Germany shoved him away.

"Italy, I'm trying to work so please go away," Germany said.

Italy sighed then ran up to America.

"America do ya wanna play?" Italy asked happliy.

America turned away "Dude, I'm busy please go."

Italy went to England "Do you-"

England cut him off "No."

Italy poked Russia "How about you?"

Russia was about to answer when Belarus appeared and he took off running. So Italy went to Prussia and again rejected. Then Japan with a no. And China also a no. He even tried France! But again a no. So Italy decided to ask Canada.

"No," Canada said "I'm not really interested."

Italy turned and there stood germany. Italy smiled "How about now?"

Germany yelled "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Italy flinched " ?"

Germany continued "All you evea do is play! Your a country and need to act more responsible!"

italy started to cry "G.G."

Germany glared "What?"

Italy ran away crying "Your all so mean!"

America looked at germany "Whoa dude. That was harsh."

meanwhile Italy ran down the street crying. He thought germany was his friend. But maybe he was wrong, maybe no one liked his as a person but only acted to be friends for a country alliance. Italy stopped near a well, sitting beside it and cried for about ten minutes. It was then he heard a voice call him.

Italy stood "C. Ciao?"

" .Come," the voice repeated.

Italy looked around "Where are you?"

"the well. Jump in."

Italy looked down the well "Are you stuck?"

"COME IN!" the voice said and at that moment italy fell into the well, losing his white flag he kept on his back as he went in.


	2. Where is Italy?

A month had passed and it was time for another meeting. Germany had arrived early so when Italy arrived he could apologize for what he said. The other nations arrived and no Italy, when Ramona came in he went right to Germany.

"Alright potato bastard where is Italy?" Romano asked.

Germany was shocked "What?! Hes not with you?"

Romano glared "No, I thought he was with you."

Germany got up "then that means hes missing!"

America smiled "Then its time for me to be the hero and find him!"

"Please," England said "Its a miracle you found your way here."

America and England began to fight and all the countries started to fight with each other. Germany started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at them pissed off. "We need to find Italy! Not bitch at one another!"

The other countries just nodded all except Russia were scared. So the nations started to search the town for Italy. There must be a clue somewhere. They searched for hours but no signs of Italy. The axis and Allies approached a well.

"Lets caught out breath then continue," She germany.

America ran to the well and picked something up "uh. Guys." America turned holding Italy's flag "look. What i found."

Germany ran up taking it "Italy's flag!"

Japan looked at it "Italy wouldn't leave on the ground like this and it looks like its been lying here for awhile."

China looked down the well "If he fell down Italy would not have survived a month down there, Aru."

Germany jumped onto the well's sides "One way to see." Then Germany jumped "ITALYYYYYY!"

America jumped in "no way your showing me up!" England tried to stop America but fell in with him.

France fallowed "Oh no!"

China jumped in "ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Japan sighed going in after china.

Russia threw Canada in then fallowed him "VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Prussia saw Russia jump in and ran in "No one shows Prussia up!"


	3. getting started

Germany started waking up to the sound of fighting. When he opened his eyes England was screaming at America. He sat up looking around, they were on a beach. But how? A well wouldn't come out to a beach, so why? As he got up a young girl walked up to them.

"hey." She said.

The girl had long brown hair with red highlights at the end, was wearing a blue and white stripped hat with a strange circle on it, a dark blue eye and a red eye, a green vest, red shirt that showed her stomach, a belt with balls similar to the design on her hat, a shredded shirt, and boots. Germany attacked her.

"You must be why Italy is missing!" He yelled about to hit her with Italy's flag.

Before the blow hit Germany was sent flying into the water and the nations were stunned at what appeared behind her. A dog maybe? It had red eyes, black fur with yellow circles on it. Germany came back to shore looking tired.

The girl smiled "Not from around here are ya?"

"No dip sherlock," Germany said.

The dog growled at Germany "grrr." The girl smiled at the dog "Down Shadow." The dog stopped.

"where are we," asked Japan.

"Route 40 in the Johto regin," She said.

The nations looked at each other confused. What in the world was going on? A strange girl, a strange dog, the well, Italy missing, it all had to tie together somehow.

France kissed the girl's hand "And how might you be?"

England yelled "NOW!?"

The girl pulled him off "I'm Aura. A Pokemon trainer."

"Pokemon? What is that?" asked Russia.

Aura smirked "Alright, I know what to do."

Aura started walking fallowed by the dog "Come with me." The nations had no choice but to fallow.

At last they arrived at a small, windy down "Welcome to my hometown of New Bark town."

China smiled stretching "Wow. It feels so nice aru!"

Aura walked "Come on. Professer Elm will get you started." The confused nations continued to fallow.

When they entered a three tailed bull charged them "Watch out!" Screamed a man in a lab coat and glasses.

Aura spoke "Shadow! Use dark pulse!" the dog unleashed a wave of energy that made even Russia shiver. Then the bull passed out.

The man put the bull into the strange ball "Thanks Aura. That was close."

Aura sighed " , This is the third time I've saved you this week!" Elm gulped "Sorry."

Aura pointed to the nations "Same as last time."

Elm examined them "yes. So," Elm got some papers "Fill these out."

The nations decided to not ask questions but did. The paper was filled with weird questions. Hot or cold? Walk,run,or bike? Night or day? Wet or dry? What kind of questions were these?! Once everyone filled them out Elm and Aura went over them and got some of the weird balls.

"These are Pokeballs. Inside is a Pokemon best fit for you, just push the center button and meet your new friend."

All the nations pushed the buttons at once and a bunch of small animals came out.

"For America, a Pichu for his energetic personality." America picked up the Pichu "I'm gonna call you Ace!"

"For France a Budew for his romantic personality." France picked it up "you shall be Amour."

"Germany gets a Growlithe, since he seems to be loyal." Germany picked up the puppy Pokemon "Begleiter."

"China will get a skitty since he likes cute things." China hugged the pink kitten "Xiao Mao!"

"Japan a male Ralts for his love of knowledge and combat." Japan looked at the Ralts "Chie."

"Russia will get a Snowrunt because he seems to be cold himself." Russia smiled at his partner "moroz."

"Prussia will get a Houndour because he answered 'awesome on ever question, except his name." Prussia smiled at his houndour "Epos!"

"England gets a Misdreavus since he likes magic." England petted the ghosts head "Succubus."

"And last Canada will get a bonly since he blends in with everything." Canda picked up the little Bonsly "I'll call you Moss."

Elm adjusted his glasses "Now You will need normal names because with your current names it might cause trouble." He handed them cards "Write a human name on the card and thats what others will call you."

When everyone wrote down a name Elm listed them. "America is Alfred. England is Arthur. France is Francis. China is Wang yao. Japan is Kiku. Canada is Matthew. Germay is Ludwig. Prussia is Gillbert. And Russia will be Ivan."

germany sighed "What about Italy? Do you guys know him? Little guys, closed eyes, curl in his hair."

Aura smiled "Get to the championship and you'll find your wish." After that Aura and elm gave everyone empty pokeballs telling them how to catch Pokemon then the nations went their separate ways to see who would get to the top and find their friend first.


	4. America and evoltution

America walked into violet City and notice people staring at him. He looked at his clothes, maybe he sticks out a bit so time for some new clothes. America walked into a store buying a belt to hold his pokeballs on, a backpack, boots, and a white tee-shirt with a pokeball on it. He put on his stuff and walked out of the store down the street. He saw a signpost and read it out loud.

"Those looking to get to the championships must defeat 8 gym leaders. Work with your pokemon," it said.

America pulled out Ace's ball and threw "YO ACE!"

Ace appeared and looked at America "Pichu?"

America smiled "lets go get some new friends to beat the gyms!" Ace smiled "PICHA!

So America and Ace went out and caught a Elekid which he named Striker, a mareep he called 'Boltz', and a eevee he named 'Sparky.' Ace was looking very tired.

America picked Ace up "You must be tired bud. Lets go heal and rest." On his way back America tripped on a weedle he didn't see and beedrill appeared looking mad.

America started to run "CRAP! NO! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Ace looked at his master "Pi?"

A beedrill got in front of them and aimed for Ace. America got down using his body to keep Ace safe. The beedrill beat on America and Ace saw the pain in America's face.

"ace. I'm gonna crawl over to the bush and you run to safety," America said. A Beedrill stung America in the middle of his back and America screamed in pain. Ace cried worried. America smiled at him trying to comfort him and at that moment Ace started to glow. America got up surprised by the light. When the light was gone Ace had changed.

"PIKACHU!" Ace yelled.

America was stunned "Ace?"

The beedrill attacked and Ace sent Electicty out of his body beating the Beedrill.

America picked Ace up "You saved me!" Ace smiled "PIKA!PII!"

America clenched his fist "LETS GO BE HEROS NOW ACE!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!" So the two set out to reach the championship together.

Aura smiled as the Beedrill came to her. "Thank you." The beedrill then left. "Evolution by friendship."


	5. China and the cave

China entered a cave and was amazed "ARUUU! So pretty!"

There were crystals ans water everywhere so China called out Xiao Mao to walk beside him. China was amazed at all the crystals and broke off a piece.

"This will make a good piece of jewelry. May be I can break it up and sell it."

"Skitty!" Xiao mao mewed.

As they traveled China caught a vulpix he named Huli, a togepi he named Kuaile, and a Pachirisu named Huohu. China had gotten tired and sat with his pokemon eating lunch when a man walked up to him.

"YOU!" The man said.

China answered with a mouthful of rice "Aru?"

The man grabbed Kuaile "How much?"

"I'm sorry but hes not for sell," China said.

The man ran off "THEN I'M TAKING IT!"

China chased him "STOP! GIVE KUAILE BACK!"

The man sent out a totidile and it attacked China. China jumped over it yelling at the man in Chinese. The totidle used take dowm pushing China down and he dropped the crystal.

China started to cry "give me back my kuaile."

Xiao mao looked at the crystal and pawed it. When it touched the stone it glew becoming a purple and tan cat. China couldn't belive his eyes.

"Xiao mao?" China said. China smiled "Aru! So cool!"

China stood "Alright Use assist!"

Xiao Mao wagged his tail and used discharge "DELCATTY!"

The totidile and man were both knocked out and China caught Kuaile as he flew through the ir about to hit the ground.

Kuaile smile "Togepieee!"

China put everyone back in their balls then left the man thinking he had been punished enough. Aura appeared walking up to the man helping him up.

The man dusted himself "Your lucky I owed you."

Aura gave the man a revive "Yes. Thanks 'Wang Yao,' Will hopefully learn from this.


	6. japan's break

Japan's travels were proving successful, he had three badges six Pokemon, and Chie had evolved already into Kirlia. His team was a Medicham named Ochitsuka, A Metang named Hamoni, Kadabra named Kashikoi, a Riolu named Dengen, and a Croagunt names Doku. He was wearing clothes similar to his what he usally wore but with a giant Pokeball on the left side, black undershirt with a blue ring around the neck He was getting ready for his next gym when Aura appeared .

"Kiku," She said.

"yes?" japan said.

"Go. Acid," She said.

A Crobat appeared lashing at Japan. Japan dodged avoiding a wing attack.

"What is wong with you?!" japan yelled.

Aura smiled "You've been on a winning streak. I need to end it."

Japan tossed a ball "Chie!"

Chie appeared "Kiri."

"Use wing attack," Aura said calmly.

In a lightning fast movement Chie was knocked out by a single attack. Japan tried all his pokemon but all lost with a single move. Japan fell down stunned by the atacks. Aura smiled at him, a very creepy and evil smile.

"Know that you know lost you won't get hurt as bad later." She said.

Japan picked up his stuff "What. Are you?" Japan asked trembling.

This time her smile was kind and sweet "Just another Pokemon trainer."

She left on Acid and Japan went to the Pokemon center to heal. That night Japan ended up having a nightmare about Aura.


	7. England and spirits

England had arrived at a Pokemon grave yard to offer pray for departed pokemon. His team had grown as well. Succubus was now a mismagius, He had a Dusknior named Hades, a Gengar he had gotten from a trade he named Devil, A spititomb he called seal, and a Drifblim named demon. England was wearing a ling raggdy black cloak, gloves, dark grey shirt and pants, a belt , and a bag on his back. As he walked up the steps he passed a hooded man coming down the stairs.

England smiled "Hello. I see you've also came to show respect." The man just walked past him with out a word.

England glared "how rude."

England went up stairs a prayed for the departed souls when he noticed men in black with red Rs on them were digging up graves. England got pissed off.

He walked up to them "HOW DARE YOU!"

Then men looked at him and laughed "HAHAHA Your eyebrows! Oh my Arceus there so big!" Both kept laughing and England tossed a ball and sent out Demon.

"Demon use ominous wind!" Demon made a blast of wind and energy knocking the men on their asses.

England yelled "Now Constict!" Demon wrapped its arms around the men. They struggled yelling at him.

"Come Demon. Lets take these Kurs to the proper authority," England said.

As England arrived in the lobby the police were already there ready to arrest the men. So England turned the men over and left to continue his quest feeling blessed for saving the bodies of the deceased.


	8. Prussia more awesome

Prussia laughed as a trainer he beat ran off "Suck it loser!"

Prussia had grown extremely strong in his travels. Epos was now a Houndoom, he had a Garchomp he named Morder, a Salamnce named Flugel, a Tyranitar named Kauen, a Sharpedo called Paete, and an Aerodactyl he named was wearing a blue vest with a pokeball on the right side and a cross on the left, he had a red shirt, grey gloves and pants, a belts for his balls, boots, and a bag on his back. Prussia was almost done with his travel and only need two more walked into the Pokecenter healing his pokemon then got ready to leave when he heard some girls talking.

"Oh my gosh the champ is so coo!" One said.

"Totaly! I would love to meet him." Said the other.

"The girls squelled "EEE! We have to watch our tape of his championship battle!" Then the girls ran off.

Prussia was annoyed "how dare this 'champ' be more awesome than I?! I'll beat him to a into dust!'

Aura entered "Self boosting won't help you."

"Silence woman! I am the totally awesome Gillbert!" Prussia yelled.

Aura smiled "Well soon you'll learn your leson." Aura left after that and Prussia was pissed.

"Who does she think she is?! I am the ultra aesome Gillbert!" Prussia exclaimed.

Prussia than ran out of the center "THOSE BADGES ARE MINE! THEN THE CHAMP! THEN I'LL PUT HER IN HER PLACE!"

Prussia ran past the hooded figure without noticing him.


	9. Canada noticed

Canada exited the Gym looking at his shiny new Mineral Badge. Canada was wearing a red blouse with a white tie that had a pokeballs on it, a belt with his pokeballs, jeans, boots, and his bag on his back. His team was impressive Moss had became a Sudowoodo, He had a Victreebell he named Venus, A Kelcleon called Vanish, A Castform he named Atmos, a ditto he called Mirror, and a Electrode named Roller. Canada entered Route 40 and sighed. A week since they arrive on the beach. He wondered what the other nations were doing, and if any one found Italy yet.

A little boy walked up to Canada "Mr."

Canada smiled "yes?"

The boy pointed to some older boys "They stole my ball!"

Canada patted the boy's head "I'll get it back."

Canada approached the older boys and they looked at him "What?"

Canada pointed to the ball "You stole that so give it back to its owner."

The boys sent out three poliwags "Get lost dude."

Canada threw out Vanish "Vanish lets teach them a lesson."

The boys attacked and Vanish took it then when they attacked again they didn't really do any damage.

"What the hell?" One said.

"Vanish's color change allows him to change type based on what attack hit him last," Canada said "Now Vanish use shadow sneak."

The attack hit the poliwags hard and the boys panicked "Shit."

"Vanish use Lick." Vanish then licked the boys and they threw the ball to Canada running away.

Canada gave the boy his ball "here you go."

The boy smiled "Thank you Mr. Whats your name?"

"I'm Mattew." Canada said.

"Mattew. Well When I become a trainer I'm calling my first pokemon Mattew!" The boy said.

Canada smiled "Thats really cute of you."

The boy looked at his watch "I gotta go. Bye Mattew!" The boy waved running home.

Canada waved as the boy left. Vanish looked at him "Kel?"

Canada patted Vanish's head "You did goo buddy. Know were both being noticed!"


	10. Russia-snow and sun

Russia sighed looking into the ocean from the boat he was on, he was bored on it. Russia was wearing a long tan vest similar to his normal coat, a red long sleeve shirt, loose blue pants tucked into his boots, he had sewn a pokeball patch onto his scarf around his neck and it blew gently in the breeze. Russia had all eight badges with his powerful ice team. Moroz was now a Frosslass, he had a Weavile he nicknamed Abiytsa, A Glaceon called Kristall, a Mamoswine he named Dreniy, and his most surprising pokemon was a Delibird named Dodarok. Even thoughhe specialized in Ice he still loved warm weather like this. He leaned his head back to enjoy the warm air.

"daa. Such nice weather," Russia said.

A boy came up to the railing also looking out. The boy had red hair and black and red clothes.

Russia smiled "Nice isn't it,da?"

The boy nodded "Sure."

The two looked out when the ship shook violently. The boy lost his balance and stumbled a bit but Russia was unaffected.

A ship crew ran to them "All passengers need to get to the life boats! Men have taken the ships engine and control room! All must get to safety."

Russia sighed "aww. But I really enjoyed the ship and warm air."

The boy sent out a Feraligatr "Lets slove the problem them."

Russia sent out Moroz "Okay."

"By the way old man I'm Silver. Who are you."

Russia smiled "I'm Ivan."

Silver and Russia were able to easily apprehend to hijackers and everyone was able to stay on board. The crew thanked them by letting them have whatever they wanted for the rest of the curise. Silver didn't asked for anything as thanks he just wanted to be left alone. Russia on the other hand asked for vodka and to be allowed to sleep outside. When they decked Silver and Russia walked off together.

Silver offered his hand "Nice knowing ."

Russia took it but squeezed a little to hard it hurt Silver's hand "Nice meeting you also."

Silver walked off his hand throbbing from Russia's grip of steel. Russia went on his way to the Championship humming.


	11. Germany- future

Germany sighed deeply looking up at the night sky. How long had passed since they came to find Italy? It felt like hours but it was weeks. He was dressed in clothes similar to the one he normally wore but had a pokeball on the right side, some of his jacket was ripped up at the bottom but other than that not much. Begleiter was now a Arcanine, he had a Houndoom named Verdenben, A strangely colored Manectric named Elekrish, a Luxray called Leiten, an Absol named Vision, and a Mightyena he named Wache. He let his pokemon sleep outside with him so they wouldn't be lonely. But the truth was it was for Germany. He missed Italy and was over come from guilt about his vanishing.

Begleiter nudged Germany's arm "Ar?"

Germany pet his head "I'm fine."

Vision sat at Germany's feet "Sol?Absol?"

Germany smiled "No. I'm not sick."

Germany had some how formed a special bond with his pokemon and could understand them but no one else's pokemon. Wache had already fallen asleep by the fire Verdenben had made for all of them. Verdenben was sniffing around looking for pray because he loved to hunt. Elekrish sat looking deep into the fire, the fire made his black and gold fur shimmer.

Germany whistled and the dogs that were awake looked at him. "Friends. I don't know if I've told you but this is only a temporary friendship until I find Italy but while I want to find him I don't know if I can leave you guys."

"ARACANINE!Ar ar." Begleiter barked.

Germany petted Begleiter behind the ear "I wish I could bring you back but I don't know if I should."

"Manea." Whimpered Elekrish.

"Sorry but I don't know. Maybe we can find a way where I cane get my friend, go home and bring you all along."Germany yawned "maybe you would get along with Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster." After that Germany dozed off to sleep and his Pokemon also went to sleep.

The next day Germany made breakfast for everyone then put them back in their balls and headed for the Pokemon league. Today was the day they find Italy and go home.


	12. The league

Germany arrived at the league looking up at the dome, somewhere inside was a Italy. It was the only place they hadn't looked and Aura told him that what they want is here. Germany entered and saw rows of vending stands selling variety of things. Germany walked through looking for anything to help in fight when he heard yelling.

"GET AWAY PERV!" A girl yelled.

Germany ran towards the source and there was France. He was wearing the same clothes but a pokeball pin held his cloack, and had a bag ued by female trainers.

"But madam i'm not a perv I'm merly horny." France said.

Germany grabbed France from behind dragging him off "Sorry miss."

France smiled "Ah Germany! How are you?"

Germany was annoyed "For crying out loud do you hit on everything that moves?!"

France laughed "Don't be silly I'm not into beastiality."

Germany hit him upside the head "Shut the hell up."

"YO THAT YOU LUDWIG!" Someone yelled.

Germany and France looked to see who it was and it was America running towards them.

"America? You look like you've lost weight," Germany said.

America smiled "yeah. I couldn't eat my normal food everyday so I had to eat berries and other things I found."

Germany sweatdropped "So in other words you ate with out knowing what it was."

America gave him a thumbs up "Hell yeah!"

"Course the moron would do that," said another person.

They walked up and it was England.

America started laughing "Dude! Why the cape?!"

England glared "Shut up."

"hey guys," Canada said walking up.

"ARUUU! Everyone!" China ran up he was wearing his normal clothes but had a pokeball bandanna tied around his right arm.

Japan walked up "It is good to see everyone."

Next Russia appeared "Every one made it."

Last Prussia "Yeah! The awesome me is now here!"

"Al thats left is to beat the elite four and beat the champ," Germany said.

So thats what they did everyone beat the the elite four but everyone was surprised to learn the champ wanted to face them all together. So the next day earlier in the morning thats when it would begin.


	13. The champion revealed

It was time to face the champ and ll the nations were ready. They watched as people came in taking their seats. The nations all started to think about who this champ is. It had to be someone skilled with multiply types if they beat the elite four, or can think on their toes. The lights dimed and the announcer started to speak.

"ITS TIME FOR OUR CHAMPION TO TAKE ON THESE LUCKY COMPETITORS!" he yelled into his mic.

The crowd went wild with excitement and Then the Announcer pointed to the other side of the ring "AURA! YOU CAME FOR A VISIT!"

The light came on above her showing her smiling.

"I KNEW IT YOUR THE CHAMP!" Germany yelled.

"No. I came to watch." Aura said.

"The who is Aru?" China said.

"Now we all love him we all know him give it up for the champ!"

A light next to Aura came on and there was the hooded man.

England pointed "Your the guy from the grave yard!"

"dude. Why were you in a grave yard?" America said.

"I'm a ghost trainer!" England yelled.

Prussia grinned "I saw him in a town too but didn't think he was important enough."

The announcer yelled "NOW PRESENTING YOU JOHTO CHAMP!" The Champ pulled his hooded cloak off throwing it aside." FELICIANOVARGAS!"

The nations were stunned. Germany managed to speak "I. ?!"

The Champion was Italy! Italy was wearing a dark blue shirt, bark blue jeans, A bandanna the same colors as his flag around his neck, and a bracelet on his left hand that had a bunch of Pokemon charms. The fans were screaming excited.

Italy waved to the people "Hello a everyone! You all look so well!"

"Italy!" Germany said "We finally found you1 we can go home!"

Italy tossed a pokeball "come a out Girate!" A Spinda with heart marks appeared "spin!"

"FELICIANO STARTS WITH GIRATE!" the announcer said.

Prussia sent out Epos "Flamethower!" The attack was heading directly for Girate but it spun dodging.

"Use dizzy punch!" Italy said. Girate ran up punching Epos. Epos was knocked out by the hit. Prussia was stunned " way."

Prussia used all his pokemon and all were taken out by Girate easily. Prussia feel to his knees confused and shocked.

England smiled "Noraml type so I should be able to handle it. "DEVIL!" he called out throwing a ball calling out his Gengar.

"use shadow ball!" England ordered. Devil attacked but the attack went through Girate.

"What the bloody hell!?" England yelled.

Italy smiled "ghost type moves don't effect normal types. Or did you forget?"

England gritted is teeth "So I'm a sitting duck?!"

"nah. Normal doesn't work on ghost either," Italy said.

"So were at a stand still?" England said.

"Nope!" Italy said happy. "Teeter dance!"

Girate started swaying around dancing and Devil also started swaying around. Then Devil attacked himself and until he was . England sent all his pokemn one by one and all were beaten by them self.

Japan tossed out a ball "I'm next. Chie!" A Gallade appeared "LADE!"

"Use Close Comabat now!" Chie ran up and started to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks. Girate was dancing around the attacks not being hit.

"return now Girate." Italy said putting him up the threw a different ball "VOCE!" A off colored Chatot appeared.

"use a Chatter Voce!" italy said.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Voce screamed in Italy's voice. Chie covered his ears but was knocked out by it.

"What the hell was that," Germany said.

"Chatter is a special move that only a Chatot can learn. Chatot mimics a precommoned or it picks out a cry and releases it in a powerful burst," Aura said.

Japan called out his next pokemon "Hamoni!" A Metagross appeared. "Use meteor mash!"

Hamoni punched and Voce flew up into the air "Mirror move!" Italy said.

Voce came down using Meteor mash beating Hamoni. No matter what japan tried Italy would beat it with either Chatter or mirror move. America pushed Japan aside.

"Dude I total can take care of flying types!" America said "GO ACE!" A Raichu appeared "RAI!"

"Ace hit him thunderbolt!" Ace sent a wave of electricity for Voce. Voce flew around the bolts "use Sing!"

Voce started singing and Ace fell asleep. "WAH! Ace get up!" America said.

Ace lied sleeping and Italy smiled "now Chatter!" Thus Ace was beaten.

America called out his next pokemon "Splash!" A lanturn appeared "laanturn!"

"Use hydro pump!" Voce flew up high so he wouldn't be hit.

America was annoyed "Come down and fight like a man. er. Bird."

"Use Hyper voice!" Italy said. Voce let up loud intoned cries and Splash couldn't handle it. America's pokemon lost one by one, Striker the Electivire, Boltz the Ampharos, Sparky the Jolteon, and Kaiser the Luxray. Russia came up.

"Allow me. I should be able to do something." Russia said. "Come Moroz."

"Use Powder snow," Russia said. Frosslass attacked and Italy reacted "mirror move!" The powder snow canceled each other out.

Italy switch "good job Voce! Now come out Trattio!" A Linoone.

"Use Fury swipes!" Trattio dashed up slashing at Moroz until she was unable to battle.

Russia switched "Dodarok!" Delibird appeared "Deli!"

America was confused "umm. Dude, way that?"

Russia smiled "You shall see. Use Present!" Dodarok pulled out a box throwing it at Trattio causing an explosion. A direct hit!

America cheered "Dude that was so cool! He total lost!"

the smoke cleared and Trattio stood shaking dust of his fur unharmed by the attack. Trattio ran up to Dodarok.

"headbutt," Italy called.

Trattio smashed his head against Dodarok sending him flying into the wall behind the nations. All of Russia's pokemon fell on by one to Trattio's speedy attacks.

France came up "Allow me! Come Amour!" A Roserade was sent out "Rosa."

"Use Magical leaf." Rainbow colored leaves were sent towards Trattio. Trattio dodged and countered with Slash. Amour fell unable to battle.

"France sent out his next pokemon "Petale!" A Bellossom.

"use leaf storm," France said. A tornado of leaves headed for Trattio but he dodge them then ran for Petale using headbutt. Petale was sent flying into France. All of France's pokemon were defeated soon. His Venasuar he called, Cherrim nicknamed Fleurir, His Meganium named temps, and his Wormadam he named Rose. Canada decided to go next sending out Moss.

Italy switched again "ve~! that was amazing, you rest now." he threw a ball "Gracia!" A lopunny

"moss use rock throw," Canada said. Rocks came raining down and Gracia used the rocks as platforms to get up high in the air above Moss.

"Use Ice beam!" A beam of Ice hot out of Gracia's mouth blasting Moss knocking him out. Canada sent out Venus who was also beaten by Ice beam, next Atoms who lost to return, and Roller lost to ice beam. Canada sent out his last pokemon Mirror.

America was confused "What the heck is that?"

"ditto," Aura said "A pokemon that fights by turning into another pokemon and using it's moves."

"transform," Canada ordered.

Mirror became a lopunny "ditto!"

"Now use return!" Mirror attacked and Gracia dodged jumping into the air.

"Use bounce!" Italy shouted. Garcia came landing on Mirror causing him to revert and pass out.

China went next "Xiao Mao!" Delcatty appeared "Catty."

"Use assist!" China called. The assist became flamethrower. Gracia used ice beam on the fire freezing it. Gracia fallowed with a bounce beating Xiao Mao. China sent out his next pokemon.

"Kuaile!" A togekiss appeared. "Use aura sphere aru!"

A blue energy went towards Gracia. Gracia froze it grabbing it jumping into the air with it.

"make shift Ice ball!" Italy said. Gracia threw it down causing Kuaile to lose. Next he sent out huli who also lost in one bounce attack, Huahuu lost as well. His next was a Plusle named Jai but it lost to ice beam. His last was a Minun named Jian who lost with a ice beam. The only nation left was Germany.

Germany threw out his pokemon " Begleiter!"

Italy switched "I'm gonna use a very special pokemon next." he threw it out "Carino!" a eevee appeared.

Germany yelled "Use Fire blast!" Begleiter shot a giant burst of flame and Carino ran dodging it.

"Use sand attack!" Carino ran up kicking sand into Begleiter's eyes.

"Now follow it up with Quick attack!" Italy called out. Carino then rammed at super speed into Begleiter defeating him.

Germany switched to Verdenben. Carino used bite then a another quick attack to win. Germany sent out Elekrish and lost in one move. Germany tried Leiten and a bite attack did him in. Then he tried Vision another fail. So Germany Sent out his last pokemon Wache.

Germany acted quick "Use sucker punch!" Wache struck Carino and Carino stumbled a bit at the hit.

Italy smiled "Use last resort!" A powerful wave of stars hit Wache and the battle was over. The nations had lost. Italy was the winner. The crowd went wild and Carino jumped into Italy's arms.

Italy petted him "Good job buddy."

Aura walked up to the nations "Meet us out back in one hour."

Italy walked away as the crowd cheered for him and the announcer made closing remarks.

"Italy," Germany whispered "what got into you?"


	14. Return?

The nations waited for Aura and Italy to arrive. Out of all the nations it was germany who was the most nervous. Three hours later Aura and Italy arrived, Itlay had Carino sitting on his shoulder petting his head.

Germany walked up to Italy "Italy! We finally found you. Its time to go home."

Italy smiled "But I don't want to leave."

The other nations were surprised "what?"

"Italy you must return its your duty as a nation!"Germany almost yelled.

Italy tone wasn't happy anymore but serious "Why should I go? In this world I'm strong as you saw in our battle. Why would I want to go back to a place where I'm weak and have to relie on others to protect me only to have them harass me?"

Germany answered "Because you are a nation!"

"Is that your only come back? Italy asked.

"Its the only one I need!" Germany said.

"I want to stay where people are my friends for me and not because I'm a nation," italy said.

Germany was about to speak when Aura cut spoke "Italy learned how to be strong. But all of you are yet to learn what you need."

Italy turned around "Ciao Aura. I have things to do." Italy walked away and the nations just whatched him leave.

America frowned "Wow. We really hurt him didn't we?"

England nodded "we screwed up."

Germany sighed "Then lets travel more and beat Italy bringing him home."

Aura smiled "I thought you would say that. So I released some of my pokemon with a request to them to be re caught by one of you. You'll know the one you are to catch."

Aura sent out Acid flying away "Ta~"

America spoke "Guys. I got an idea!"

England sighed "Oh dear. What is it?"

"why don't we travel together. Maybe it will make us stronger!" America exclaimed.

Russia smiled "Sounds like a good idea, da."

England sighed "For once he has a point."

Germany nodded "Then lets go."

The nations all started walking side by side.


	15. flashbacks of a champion

Italy sat on the ledge of a cliff deep in thought,Carino was curled up asleep next to him. Italy pet his partner's fur smiling, at least Carino was his friend. Yes, being pokemon champion felt amazing, to know that your at the top and others respect you but seeing the nations again made him think. What will i do? Should I go? But I don't want to! Carino stretched and italy saw a small bald spot. Italy sighed remembering how Carino got that spot.

It was when Italy was about to get his fifth badge. A group of thugs ambushed him and mugged him of all his money and items. Italy kept his pokemon safe but Carino had gotten lose and was chasing the thugs. Italy chased Carino and found the thugs. One pulled a pistol on Italy pulling the trigger, it was then Carino appeared shielding Italy. Italy took Carino to the pokemon center and they saved him leaving the scar. Italy knew Carino did it out of friendship not because Italy was a nation.

Italy then started to think about when he first arrived in this world.

"hmm." Italy said thinking back.

A month ago.

Italy came crashing into the ocean from the sky and washed ashore. Italy woke up looking around some what frightened.

"W. Where am I?" Italy said.

Aura walked up "johoto. I've been waiting Italy."

Italy was surprised "How did you know my name?!"

Aura offered her hand to help him up "I was born with some special features. But Italy this world needs you."

Italy got up "me? But I'm weak according to my 'friends' anyway."

Aura smiled "No. Our not you are very powerful and just haven't found it yet."

Italy was confused "Who are you?"

Aura giggled "I'm Aura. Now come on Professor Elm is waiting."

Italy nodded going to New bark with Aura. There he was given his starter starting his travels. He ended up with a eevee, Lopunny, Linoone, Chatot, and a smeargle named Arte. Italy made it to the championships and battled the champ who was Aura! Half way through the battle Aura threw in the towel saying he was the new champion because he had learned to be strong.

Back to the present.

A gentle breeze blew and Italy sighed "Cosa devo fare?" When carino woke from his nape Italy put on his hooded cloak then walked with Carino.


	16. Going to be heroes

The nations nations walked on their way to the Kanto region.

America groaned "man. Why are we leaving Johto? I mean thats where Italy is."

England smacked him upside the head "Have you forgotten? We are going to visit a person by the name of Sammy Oak."

Prussia laughed "Sammy? What a lame name."

"And Gilbert isn't?" smirked Germany.

"say that again. Ludwig." Prussia said angry.

The two brother got and Russia got between them "Next one who opens their mouth will not like what I do to them." Germany and Prussia decided to shut up after that.

America started laughing "Dudes. Thats funny."

England pulled out a pokeball "I suggest you also be quiet."

America pulled out a ball as well "You wanna go!?"

Canada yelled "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned looking at the quite nation surprised.

Canada went back to being docile "Can we please go now?"

The nations then started walking again and arrived at pallet town as the sun was going down. The nations all walked through the town and Russia stopped in front of a house. The other nations looked at him.

"What are you doing Ivan," japan asked. Using Russia's human name encase people were listening.

Russia pointed to the door "It says Oak."

Germany walked up to the door and knocked "Hello? Is any one there?"

A teenage girl answered "yes?"

Germany smiled "I'm Ludwig. And I'm looking for Sammy Oak. Is he here?"

"Sorry. Grandfather is at the lab," she said.

"So Sammy is your grandpa? Where is this lab?" said Germany.

The girl pointed down the road "Just a mile that way."

Germany smiled "Thank you." The girl closed the door and the nations left. They walked to the lab and went in "hello?"

A elder man looked at them from the desk he was at "Hmm?"

"Were looking for Sammy Oak. Is here here?"

"I'm him. But you can call me Professor Oak."

"well we need your help. We heard you trained most of the greatest trainers ever." Germany said. "We were hoping you can train you."

"sorry. You heard wrong. I just get them started and give them tips."oak said.

England sighed "So we came all this way for nothing?!"

Prussia laughed "I knew someone with a name like Sammy wouldn't be awesome!"

Oak got up "well. I can fix up your dexs. Give them here."

The nations handed over the dexs to Oak and he took them to his dex adjusting things on all of them. He then gave them back to their owner.

"They don't look any different aru," China said.

"Your old dexs had some problems. The batteries were drying which dosn't normally happen. Course the Pokemon world has been having strange problems for awhile."

"What kind of problems?" Asked japan.

"well. The land decays, pokemon turn on their trainers, the weather shifts randomly, and technology is failing. Its extermly bad. But Aura once told me she had a vision of a shy man from another world that will be coming here soon and that after him another group of strange men. All of them can save the world."

The nations were shocked. He was talking about them and Italy! The nations thanked oak then left to talk about it.

America smiled "Dude! This is so cool I get to be a total hero!"

England crossed his arms "yeah but its actually all of us."

Russia smiled "It sounds like fun,da."

Prussia put his hands on his hips "Just leave it to awesome Gilbert!"

France laughed "Onhohoho." I believe this will be most enjoyable."

"I've always read manga about heroes but I wonder what it'll be like to be one," Japan said.

"This is so exciting aru!" China cheered.

Canada smiled "maybe more people will notice me."

"everyone calm down. Remember he also said Italy. So we must get on his side," Germany said.

America held out a pokeball "me and ace can do it!"

China lifted a ball "Xiao Mao and AI can do it,Aru."

Japan pulled out a ball " Chie and myself are a powerful team."

Russia pulled a ball out of his coat "I and moroz and do this ,da."

France held out a ball "Me and my Amour canhandle what evera comes our way."

Prussia held a ball high into the air "haha! The awesome duo of Epos and Gilbert will pound our foes!"

England took out a ball "Succubus and myself will make a path."

Germany smiled taking out a pokeball looking at it "Begleiter. Yes we can do this!"

The nations called out their partner pokemon and walked beside them as they headed out.


	17. camping out

The nations were making camp for the night and Germany sent out his pokemon so they could walk around.

America looked at him "Why did you do that?"

"They like it," germany said.

"Why don't we let all our pokemon out," Japan said.

The nations sent out thier pokemon and China started making dinner with France. America and Russia went to get wood, Japan and prussia lied out everyone's sleeping bag, and germany started getting the pokemon food out. When everything was done that all sat around the camp fire eating and talking about things that happened to them in thier personal adventure. America was telling about when Ace first evloved into a Pikachu and when he finished England sighed.

"Well, that was heroic of you. Course you should have watched your step."

America smiled "yep. Ace is my buddy and I'de do what I can for him."

Russia yawned "I'm so tired."

America was shocked "You didn't like my story!?"

"no,It was interesting but I've been up all day and have grown tired,da." Russia said.

Germany nodded "We all have. So lets all go to sl-" it was then a large yellow dog appeared in the distant.

America adjusting his glasses "is that a pokemon?"

It roared and lighting came down around it then it fled.

Stars formed in America's eyes "Amazing. I must have it!"

"Maybe thats one of the Pokemon Aura was speaking of aru," China said.

"Well first thing tomorrow I'm cathching that thing!" America yelled.

The nations lied down sleeping but America could hardle sleep excited about going to catch the wierd dog pokemon. He spent the night thinking of nicknames for it.


	18. The yellow dog

The countries woke up and America was already dressed and ready to go.

America looked at them "Lets go guys! I want to find that pokemon!"

England rubbed his eyes "How long have you been up?"

America thought for a minute "I think two hours."

"TWO HOURS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" England yelled.

"Its no use fighting with him, Lets just go," Germany said fixing his hair back.

Once the nations were packed and dressed a great yellow dog appeared. America smiled tossing out Ace and attacked with thunderbolt. The dog shook it off looking bored. England took out his pokedex examining it and gasped.

"AMERICA! That's the legendary dog pokemon Raikou!" England yelled, "You can't catch it."

America crossed his arms "Hmm? How should I do this?"

England was mad "Are you even listening!?"

America smiled "If it's a legend it makes me want it even more!"

America pointed at a rock behind Raikou "Ace Volt tackle!"

Ace ran engulfed in lighting ramming the rock shattering it the knocked the pieces of rock into raikou stunning it. America threw a pokeball at it putting it inside. The ball dropped and everyone held their breath as the ball rattled. .three…click! Raikou was caught! The other nations were speechless as America ran up picking up the ball holding it up in victory.

"I got it! I'm calling him Champion!" America cheered.

Germany crossed his arms "Is that one of that was one of the pokemon Aura was talking about."

Japan nodded "It must be if it was caught so eairly."

Prussia started walking "Come on. Lets get to the next town. I wanna get some good food."

China was annoyed "You saying my cooking isn't good aru?"

England sighed "Hes just arrogant."

The nations walked and America kept bragging about his legendary and wouldn't shut up until England covered his mouth but even with that he kept going on.


	19. Closed center

The nations entered Vermillion city going to the pokemon center but it was closed!

"What the hell! Its closed!" Prussia said.

"Very strange." Japan added.

"But still something really bad must have happened for a pokemon center to close." Germany said crossing his arms.

A red hair boy came up "Power surges have been happening lately so the machines aren't functioning properly."

The nations turned and Russia recognized the boy "Silver. It has been long time, da!"

Silver groaned "Oh its you again. Ivan was it?"

Russia nodded "yes."

"You said power surges were causing machines to malfunction can you tell use more," England asked.

Silver nodded "From what I've heard theres been several surges with in the last week, some people claim to have seen a face on the machines before they break."

America shivered " ?! That's so creepy."

"A face. So its not one of the strange things Oak mentioned," England said.

A nurse joy walked up "We can't do anything about it and if we don't get the machines up again sick pokemon could die." She started crying "Please do something!"

France kissed her hand "Of course madam that is if you-" Before he could finish Germany hit him as hard as he could "Shut up."

England put his hands on the door "It might be." He tried opening the doors "Urk. They won't budge!"

America grabbed the door ripping the off the hinges "There we go."

England entered "You all stay here I have a good idea of whats wrong."

America grabbed his cloack "I'm going because I'm the hero!"

England turned his head "It's a ghost."

America let go "On second thought you should go. You are the ghost expert."

England entered and called out Seal "Come out and face me."

A toaster rose up and came at England and England dodged. He pointed at the toaster "Use Dark pulse." Seal attacked and a pokemon came out of the toaster looking mad. England examined it with his dex it was Rotom a legendary pokemon!

England switched to Devil "Hypnosis." Devil attacked ant Rotom fell asleep. England yelled, "Now dream eater!" Devil at Rotom's dream causing damage then England threw a pokeball. One. Two. Three. And Rotom was caught.

England picked the ball up "You shall be Hex." England walked out and nurse Joy ran up "well?"

England yelled up Hex's ball "It was a rotom. But since I caught it things should be good."

Nurse Joy thanked them giving them a free meal. That night England tossed and turned something was wrong. And It had something to do with Aura. The next day the nations headed out again.


	20. Red dog Evil?

The nations entered Pewter city but the city was ablaze! The nations saw people trying to but out the flames and started to help. America sent out Splash and had him use hydro pump. But the flames came back larger and hotter. Canada sent out Atmos.

"Please use rain dance." Canada said to Atmos. Atmos fired a water ball into the sky and it started raining causing Atmos to change form. The rain put out the flames and a man walked up fallowed by a steelix.

"Thank you. My name is Brock the gym leader of this town." He said.

Canada nodded "I'm Mattew."

"Well Mattew you were a real hero just now. The town just started burning out of nowhere and people panicked." Brock explained.

America was disappointed "But I wanna be the hero."

England grinned "To bad." The America and England started yelling at each other while the others talked.

"This is the second strange incident we've heard about." France said.

Prussia crossed his arms annoyed "Seriously the hell is going on."

The rain stopped and a red dog appeared growling at them. The dog attacked with fire and the nations and Brock dodged it. It ran up to Germany tackling him. Germany sent out Eleckris to get the dog off. When Germany got up he scanned it with his dex.

He smiled "So. That's Entei. I guess it's the reason for the fire." He clenched his fists "And now it wants to fight me. Eleckris! Use quick attack!"

Eleckris attacked slamming into Entei at high speed. Entei used flamethrower and wounding Eleckris. Germany switched to Wache.

"Use shadow ball," Germany ordered. Wach shot a dark sphere hitting Entei. Quickly Germany threw a pokeball ensnaring Entei. One. Two. Three. Entei was caught. Germany picked the ball up.

"I will call him Vulkan," Germany said as he put Wache back in his ball.

England glared at the ball "Aura must have released it. And made it attack. I think shes evil."

The nations looked at him surprised "What? What do you men?"

Brock backed up sneaking away from the conversation as England answered "The Vermillion city incident and this were both caused by legendaries. Aura also said she released some pokemon giving them orders so she might have ordered the attacks. And Italy's behavior, he never acted like that until he met her. She might be using him."

The others couldn't believe it " ."

America cheered "Then if shes bad we kick her ass and bring Italy home!"

Japan spoke "No. We can not win."

The others looked at confused "What do you mean?" Asked Prussia.

"I fought her before and I didn't see her movements. She is terribry stong!"

Germany flinched, when they fought Italy they at least were able to see him move. "Then. We will just have to get stronger then we planned on."

The others nodded slowly heading out of town after healing their pokemon. Else where Brock pulled out a pokenav a call.

"Hello?" Said a woman's voice.

"Be on guard. Their after you now." Brock said.

"Hehe. Okay." Brock hung up.


	21. Aurthor's note: Fixing things

Aw man. I noticed in some chapters that words are missing so I'm going to clear up that information now. I'll list them in order.

Ch2: 11th line from bottom should be said Germany not she Germany XD

Ch8: Prussia's Aerodactyl is named Tier.

Ch 13: Huahuu is China's Pachirisu.

The reason these mistakes happened is because the computer I was using was glitching and deleted words. I'm very sorry for the inconvince. Thank you for reading 'To Become Stronger' and hope you all enjoy it. If you have ideas please tell me. I'm running out for the moment. I have ideas but I need more.


	22. mt moon wish

The nations arrived at mt. Moon's base at dusk.

America yawned "I'm sleepy."

"After everything that happened today no surprise," England said.

China looked up the mountain and saw something "Aru?"

The nations took off their bags "Lets make camp."

China stated walking "I'm going to check something. Be back soon."

The nations just nodded working as China headed into a cave. He looked around, it was to dark to see so he threw out a pokeball out Huli.

"Could you please help me see?" China asked.

China picked up a stick and Huli lit the end on fire making a torch. The two walked and saw a little white and yellow pokemon floating in front of them.

China smiled "So cute aru!"

The pokemon started flying away and China chased it "wait!" Huli fallowed China.

The pokemon entered a room and inside pokemon were huddled around something.

China looked at the little pokemon "Is this why you brought me here?"

"Ji!" It said.

China walked through the crowd and saw a Clefable holding a Cleffa. But the Cleffa looked very sick and as if it would die soon. China knelt down looking at the baby Cleffa.

China looked at its mother "may I see your baby? I might be able to help."

The Clefable lied the Cleffa down and China took off his bag feeling Cleffa's forehead. It was burning up! China opened his bag taking out a pecha berry and a cup. China crushed the berry letting the juice fall into the cup. Next China took out an oran berry doing the same. China shaved off pieces of the berries into the cup. China put the cup up to the Cleffa's lips slowly pouring it in. The Cleffa opened its eyes and the pokemon cheered.

The white pokemon flew around China's head "Ji! Jirachi!"

China gasped "what? You're the legendary pokemon Jirachi!"

Jirachi nodded "JI!

China took out a pokeball "Did Aura release you?"

Jirachi nodded and china sighed, "I have to catch you. Sorry aru."

Jirachi hugged China and China smiled "You want to come with me? ARU! That's awesome!" China tapped the ball on Jirachi's forehead. One. Two. Three. Jirachi was his.

China looked at the pokeball "I'll call you MingXing."

China waved goodbye to his new pokemon friends heading back down the mountain. When he arrived back at Camp the other countries were asleep but had left him a bowl of food. China ate it then lied down. Next day the others asked China what had happened and when China told them the others were surprised but they just went towards the next town.


	23. Blue friends

The nations were relaxing on route 25 after a long day of training. Russia removed his boots putting his feet in the water to relax. The other nations were all doing other things but Russia knew they were avoiding him. They were all scared of him, everyone was afraid of him but he didn't mind as long as he live the way he wanted. But even that was out of reach. Russia sent out Moroz and she noticed Russia's mood. Moroz spun around Russia worried.

Russia petted her head "I'll be fine. I just wanted some company." Moroz hugged Russia making him smile "Thank you."

Russia noticed a blue dog looking at him and stood sliding his boots back on. And scanned the dog with his dex. Suicune. Russia started to walk towards it and it ran off. Russia started running and Canada noticed Russia leaving and wondered why.

Russia caught up to Suicune "Moroz use ominous wind da!" Moroz made a wave of sick air hit Suicune and suicune countered with hydropump. It hit Moroz then Suicune used mist to shroud the area. Russia had Moroz use Ominous wind again clearing the mist. Suicune repeated its actions and so did Moroz. When Russia noticed Suicune getting tired he threw a pokeball. . Suicune was caught.

Russia picked it up "Vody." He put the ball on his belt "Might as well go report."

When Russia got back the other nations ran up to him. "Were sorry Russia," Canada said.

Russia was confused "Da?"

America nodded "You left and we thought about it and we were being mean to you weren't you we?"

"We would hate to loss another friend," France said.

Prussia rolled his eyes "I don't like you but I should treat you better."

Germany smiled "Forgive us?"

Russia was silent for a minute the started to laugh and cry. The nations were surprised "Did we say something wrong!?"

Russia wipped his tears "No. I saw suicune and went to catch it. But you are right. I am lonely. Your all scared of me so I just went with it."

The nations tackled Russia hugging him "Sorry!"

Russia smiled crying more, he had friends. Now he wanted to get Italy back even more.


	24. Dead flowers

The nations entered lavandar town and America was shaking.

England looked at him "Whats your problem?"

"They said a ghost was hanging around here," America said.

"Stop being such a panzi!" England yelled.

France laughed "Ohhonhonhon! You two are such children."

"WHO YOU CALLING A KID!?" America and England yelled.

France started to walk "Come on now. We must find those other pokemon."

America saw a flower moving on its own and jumped into England's arms "EEEEEEEEK!"

France saw it was a pokemon "It's a pokemon Am-Alfred." He almost messed up because people were looking at them after America had jumped and almost made things worse by calling America by his name.

France sent out Amour "I shall catch this one."

England dropped America "Whatever."

France attacked "Petal dance please." Amour spun attacking with petals and the pokemon jumped out growling.

China smiled "AH! Its so cute!"

France scanned it "Its Shaymin! But why does it say ground form?"

Shaymin used Earthpower and France had Amour use weatherball, making a fireball. It hit Shaymin and smoke formed around it. France pulled out a pokeball.

"And now to catch it. Go-"France noticed the smoke going into Shaymin "What?"

Shaymin's flower turned black and then in a bright flash released it. Armour was sent flying and was knocked out "OH MY!"

France switched "Temps! Frenzyplant!" Thorns whipped Shymin around and France quickly threw the pokeball before Shaymin could do anything. .Three. Shymin was caught.

France sighed in relief picking up the ball "That was to close. I shall call this one Ciel."

England smiled "Lets heal then head out."

France went back to his normal self "A excellent idea!"


	25. psy battle

The nations found themselves in Saffron city to see the legendary fighting dojo. However when they arrived it was closed do to damages.

The owner came out "Sorry were closed while we repair."

"What caused these damages?" japan asked.

The owner crossed his arms "It was the weirdest thing, A little pink pokemon came bouncing around messing the place up."

"A ditto couldn't do this kind of damage," Canada said.

"It was Mew," Said a woman. She had long black hair, glowing bracelets, jeans, and a blouse.

"Who are you?" Asked Canada.

"Sabrina. The Gym leader of this city."

"You said it was Mew. Where courd we find Mew," Japan asked.

"Mew is attracted to psychic waves. Try luring it out with them," Sabrina said coldly.

Japan sent out Kashikoi and Chie. He asked them both to use their powers and they did. Soon a Mew appeared and Japan got ready to fight.

China smiled "Another cute pokemon Aru!"

Japan pointed at Mew "Kashikoi use psybeam. Chie use confusion." The two attacks hit and Mew started to cry. Mew then started using aura sphere all over the place.

Japn had Kashikoi stop the attacks then looked at Chie "Crose combat!" Chie ran up delivering blows to mew. When mew fell down Japan tossed a pokeball. One. Two. Three. Mew was his.

Japan picked up the ball "I'll call you Bubura."

Sabrina turned walking away "Good luck. Germany. Japan. China. Canada. America. Prussia. France. Russia. England."

"Thanks..wait." Germany said, "HOW DID YOU KNOW!? Where did she go?"

Japan returned his pokemon "We can worry about her rater."

America started to run "LETS GO! HURRY!"

The others chased him "Slow down!"

Sabrina made a call "Aura…So you already feel it. Its closing in."


	26. Bike, races, and a dragon

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T USE THE PATH!?" Prussia yelled to the guard.

"Sorry sir but the cycle path is only for bikes not walking," The guard said.

"Then rent us some bikes!" Prussia ordered.

"Sorry but even if I did it would still be to dangerous," The guard said.

"Why?!" Prussia asked.

"A giant green dragon has been attacking people on the road. Some claim it's the legendary Rayquaza," The guard explained.

Prussia slammed his hands on the counter "give us some bikes and we'll take care of it!"

"But sir its to dangerous!" The guard said.

"Do you have any idea how I am? I am the awesome Gilbert! Now give us some bikes!" Prussia said.

The guard sighed "Fine. But some of you will have to share."

So they got bikes and it ended up being France and England sharing a bike (England pedaling because France does not trust him), and America with Canada sharing (America pedals). The cycled to see a large slope.

Canada shivered clenching America's shoulders "This isn't safe."

America looked at England "Race you!"

"Your on!" England said.

The two took off with France and Canada screaming. Prussia fallowed "I want to race! West me and you!"

Germany started pedaling "Alright."

China and Japan nodded at each other then took off racing as well. Half way down Prussia was ahead of everyone with America close behind, then Germany, Japan, England, then in last China.

Prussia laughed "Come on losers!"

Prussia slammed on the brakes as a wave of powerful energy came from the sky. The others skid to a stop looking up. There was the reason the road was to dangerous. Rayquaza.

Prussia tossed out Flagel "Alright! Lets do this!"

Rayquaza used extreme speed and Flagel was hit hard.

Prussia yelled "Show this loser how awesome we are! Use thunderfang!"

Flagel bit Rayquaza with electic teeth and Rayquaza bashed its head into Flagel. Prussia sent out Paete.

"Use supersonic!" Prussia said. The attack hit leaving rayquaza confused.

"Now Flagel thunder fang again!" Prussia ordered.

Fagel attacked and rayquaza started falling. Prussia threw a pokeball catching Rayquaza.

Prussia caught the ball as it clicked "This guy is now Himmel."

Germany started pedaling "Well lets go since the road is safe."

Prussia started pedaling "No fair! You cheater!"

The overall winner of the race was Prussia but now it was time for the next town. One legend left. Then Aura.


	27. Last legend, Next destination

The Nations were at Cinnabar wanting to see the remains of the town.

Prussia kicked the dirt "Totally lame."

"No ones here but us. Seems no one cares about this town any more," Germany added

Canada noticed something move at the top of the small mountain "What was that?"

Canada started climbing up to see what it was, America saw "Hey bro where ya headed?"

"I saw something and I want to see," Canada answered

"We'll come to!" America said starting to climb.

"Okay," Canada said continuing.

As the climb America slipped a little but caught himself. He saw Canada was half way up now. He dug his hands into the wall and climbed but almost slipped again. He put himself against the wall shivering. China and Japan where jumping up the wall and America's jaw dropped. Germany was riding on Begleither's back as he jumped up from ledge to ledge. Only America, Canada, France, Prussia, and Russia were actually climbing it. But the most surprising thing was how easy Canada was climbing. He was far ahead of the others and didn't seem tired at all.

America looked at France "Hey. You raised Canada right? Did you teach him to climb like that?"

France grabbed a ledge "No. Canada has always been able to. He is a very strange person."

America looked up and saw Canada reaching the top "Is that so? I never noticed."

"He was all was shy so its hard to tell," France said.

The others eventually reached the top and Canada had started fighting with a large with pokemon that seemed to be growing plants on it. Canada had Moss out and looked determined.

"What pokemon is that?" America asked.

Canada answered, "It's a Regigias. A legendary pokemon."

Canada pointed at it "Moss use Woodhammer, eh."

Moss smacked Regigias with its arms and it looked like it did nothing. Regigias slowly moved forward. Canada looked at it confused, all the other legends were so fast but this one was slow. Why?

Prussia laughed "Its so slow and weak!"

The Regigias vanished reappearing dealing a massive blow to Moss. The nations were stunned and Canada switched to Roller.

"Gyro ball!" Canada said. Roller rolled slowly to Regigias but gathering force as it moved. It hit hard and Regigias stumbled. Canada switched again to Venus.

"Sleep powder," Canada said. Venus sent green powder around Regigias making it fall asleep. Canada tossed his pokeball and managed to catch Regigias.

Canada smiled picking up the ball "Colossal!"

Slow clapping came from behind the nations and they turned to see what it was. It was Aura with Acid next to her. The nations braced themselves.

"We know what your up to Aura," England said.

"Rerease Italy from your contror," japan said.

Aura started laughing "Control? No you got it all wrong. But if you really want to try and get Italy to come back to your world with you come to Hearthome City in the Shinoh region. There's a pokemon contest and both him and myself will be competing."

"Contest?" France asked.

"Trainers dress up in France clothes then work with their pokemon to show their pokemon and own beuti. The primaries you show the pokemon's grace then in the battle round you fight till one time expires, two the other pokemon losses, or three the opponent loses all their points," Aura explained.

"Points?" Canada asked.

" You show beuti in battle and if you do your foe losses points and vise versa on you," Aura said.

"If we go we'll see Italy again correct?" Germany asked.

Aura smiled "Of course."

"Then we'll go!" germany said.

Aura grabbed on of Acid's wings and flew up into the air "See you then!" She flew off as the nations watched.

Germany glared "I don't like her. But come on we can take the S. to Shinoh."

America groaned "We have to climb back down?!"

Japan sent out Chie "Or we courd tereport with Chie."

The nations held hands and Chie teleported to Vermillion and boarded the S. .


	28. Dreams

Italy tossed and turned in his sleep having a nightmare. "No," he whispered.

~Italy's nightmare~

Italy was a little kid again and there was a young boy walking away. The boy had a black cape, blonde hair, and a black hat with gold on the top. Italy chased after the boy screaming for him to wait. No matter how much he yelled or how fast he ran the child kept getting father away. Italy tripped and got up reaching for the boy.

The boy started to turn to him but a small gust of wind and the boy fell apart. "But before that happened he said "Wait for me and I'll come back."

~back to reality~

Italy sat up screaming "HOLY ROMAN EMPIREEEEEE!"

Italy opened his eyes and put his hands on his face, he felt he was crying. This was the third time he had that dream with in the last few days.

"Liar," Italy said, "You died. And broke your promise."

Italy clenched his hands "You lied like the others."

Italy put his hands down "But why can't I hate you?"

Carino sat next to Italy "ve?"

Italy picked Carino up hugging him "Carino. You wouldn't break a promise would you?"

Carino shook his head "Ee!"

Italy lied back down "Thank you." He went back to sleep holding Carino.

Meanwhile on the S. Germany was also having a reoccurring dream.

~Germany's Dream~

Germany was in a pure white space by himself. He walked around looking for someone and saw a young boy facing away from him in the distance. The boy had a black cape, blonde hair, and a black hat with gold on the top.

Germay called out "hey! Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"I'm Germany," Germany answered "Now who are you?"

The boy turned to him. He had black robe and white Ascot "My name is Ho-" At that point a bang they boy was ran through the chest and turn to dust.

~Back to realtiy~

Germany shot up opening his eyes breathing heavly. After that part Germany could feel pain in the spot where the boy had been ran through.

"Bad dream?" Said a girl's voice.

Germany looked over and Aura sat in a chair next to his bed. "What do you want?" germany said angry.

Aura stood "You've been having that dream for three days in a row correct?"

"So?" germany asked.

Aura fixed her cap "That dream causes your chest to hurt. And at times your head."

Germany picked up a pokeball "Get out now you witch."

Aura smiled walking for the door "Just remember this. Dreams reveal the past, future, and present." She left after that.

Germany sighed putting the ball down "Whats with that woman? Whats her game."

Germany lied down "But more importantly. Whos that boy?"


	29. Contest: Costumes

The nations were in Hearthome on the day of the contest. They had all entered under human name and were picking out their outfits for the contest. They all found an outfit they liked and went to change into them. In the halls Aura and Italy were walking to examine the competition. Aura was wearing a blue dress with white lace and red ribbons on it. Italy was wearing a long white robe, a white cap, and a long red cloth over his shoulders, he looked like a priest.

Italy looked at Aura "That outfit doesn't match you."

Aura smiled "Same could be said of you."

Japan walked out of his changing room wearing a white kimono with a red waist tie. He noticed Aura and Italy. He froze and they just kept walking ignoring him. Next they saw China wearing a golden Chinese robe. He also had the same reaction as Japan.

When they walked past China came up to Japan "They seem even scary now."

Japan nodded "yes. Very freighting."

America was wearing a cowboy outfit; England was wearing a outfit that looked almost like his demon summoning clothes. France was wearing a long cape and fancy clothes; Prussia was wearing his army clothes from when he tried to take over Austria. Russia was wearing a Russia folk outfit that was blue; and Canada was wearing a Canadian ranger outfit.

Italy looked at Aura "I'm going to walk around."

"Whatever you want," Aura said.

Italy eventually walked into a room and a man was adjusting his hat. Italy's eyes dilated "That. Outfit."

The man was facing way from Italy but he wore a black cap, had blonde hair, a black hat with gold on the top.

Italy spoke his voice cracking "Who? Are you?"

The man turned "Italy? Its you." He had a black robe, white ascot, blue eyes, blonde hair, and boots. It was Germany in his outfit he had picked.

Italy became angry "How dare you wear those clothes?!"

Germany looked at his clothes "What's wrong?"

Italy turned away "CIAO!" Italy stormed out mad.

Germany crossed his arms "Whats his problem?" Germany looked at his clothes thinking. The only reason he wore this is because when he saw it something clicked inside him telling him to wear it. Italy walked outside clenching his head crying.

He looked up screaming "BASTARD!"

The nations walked into where Germany was, when France and Prussia saw his outfit they froze.

America laughed "Dude. Nice outfit."

Germany put his hands on his hips "Oh shut up cowboy."

America was annoyed "At least I don't look silly!"

Germany and America exchanged words mad at each other.

Prussia looked France "That outfit."

France nodded "Its 'his' clothes."

Russia overheard but stayed quiet. Italy came back inside clenching a pokeball "hes going down."


	30. Contest: Perform

It was time for the contest to begin. The announcer was introducing the judges and making opening remarks with them. The nations sat with the other competors watching on a tv. Italy and Aura were allowed to sit out and watch in person. They watched people before until eventually.

"Next up is Alfred F. Jones!" The announcer said.

America ran out jumping up throwing a ball "Hero time Sparky!" Sparky came out doing a flip landing on all fours and America landed perfectly as well.

America cheered "Charge now!" Sparky started using Charge then America gave his next command.

"Now run!" Sparky started running while using charge leaving a trail of electric lights behind him also making it seem like Sparky was glittering.

America pointed to the sky "Finish with Spinning Thunderbolt!" Sparky released all a thunderbolt spinning and when he stopped lights came floating down.

The judges made their remarks and America went back as they announced the next person " Francis Bonnefoy!"

France came out and sent out his pokemon "Petale come out." Petal came out and France started " Start with petal dance."

Petal started dancing making flower petals circle around her as she danced. "Next Moonlight." It became dark and sparkles formed around Petale dancing with flower petals.

"Finish it with Natural gift." France said. Petal spun and stars came out along with the flowers and sparkles. The lighting went back to normal. France left after hearing the comments.

"Now for Matthew Williams!" Canada came out "Come out Mirror,eh."

Mirror appeared and Canada started " Transform."

Mirror transformed into Canada and Canada ran up grabbing Mirror's hand spinning. Then they looked at each other copying each other's movements dancing. The both did a back flip and Mirror reverted landing on Canada's head. The crowd cheered and Canada left putting Mirror up. "Next was Ludwig," when Germany came out Italy glared at him angry.

Germany sent out Elekrish and the normal stars circled him when he appeared. Germany started "Quick attack!" Elekrish started dashing around the stage then Germany gave his next command "Fire Fang!" Fire engulfed Elekrish's mouth leaving a trail of fire.

"Now!" Germany yelled. Elekrish started running so fast with the fire it made a picture. It was a flaming pokeball. Elekrish jumped into the middle an Germany gave the last command "Thunder!" Elekrish used thunder and the picture dissolved as the thunder struck.

Germany returned Elekrish looking at Italy but Italy looked away from him. Germany sighed going back. "Next up Wang yao!"

China came out and used Huli. "Use fire spin." Fire spun around Huli and China kept going "Now safeguard!" Huli hummed and the fire started glowing green. "Finish with Extrasensory!" The fire twisted and was destroyed raining sparkles of red and green.

Next was Japan, he decided to use Dengen. Dengen fired Aura sphere at Japan and the crowd gasped. Japan took out a katana cutting it in half making it explode into glitter. Dengen fired Aura spheres into the sky and then jumped up using force palm to make them fall in sparkles. Japan left then next was Prussia.

Prussia ran out "Go show them out awesomeness Kauen!" Kauen came out and roared.

Prussia started "use sandstorm!" Kauen whipped up a sandstorm around the stage and Prussia gave the next "Now. Stone Edge!" Stones became in mixed with the sand storm showing of its destructive power.

"Finish with Dark pulse!" Prussia said. Kauen used Dark pulse destroying the storm and the crowd went wild.

The announcer pointed to Aura "Now up next Aura!" Aura stood walking to into the stage. The nations sat in the rec room watching, nervous.

Aura tossed a ball out "Shine." A Red Gyarados appeared. Aura spoke "Surf now."

Shine started to ride on a giant wave and Aura gave her next command "Ice fang!" Shine went into the surf and used ice fang freezing the outside but swam around the inside.

Aura snapped, "Finish it. Hydro pump." Shine spun in the water using hydro pump gracefully melting the ice. Aura returned Shine and bowed to the crowd then sat down. The nations were amazed at Aura's performance wounding about Italy's.

"Next is Ivan Braginsky!" The announcer said. Russia came out sending out Kristall.

"Use ice beam," Russia said. Kristall jumped around the stage using ice beam and when she stopped there were sunflowers made of ice.

"Now use icy wind," Russia said. Kristall used icy wind cracking the sunflowers breaking them all but on which was left cracked. The stage looked like a snowy field with one flower. The crowd loved it and Russia left.

The announcer looked at his card "Now. Arthur Kirkland!" England came out throwing his pokeball, sending out Succubus.

"Use lucky chant!" Succubus started chanting gracefully and spinning around the stage, as music notes appeared around her. "Switch to Perish Song!" Succubus stopped spinning and the song became sadder and the notes turned gray.

"Now use shadow ball," England said. Succubus fired a shadow ball at a note and it bounced off the notes making a new song. The notes vanished and so did the shadow ball. England left the stage.

The announcer raised his voice "Alright everyone! Its time for our last act! All the way from jhoto! There league champion! Feliciano Vargas!" The lights went out and a spot light shined on Italy. Italy stood walking to the stage. When he stopped the lights came back on.

Italy pulled out a pokeball throwing it "Digingere!" A smeargle appeared.

A blank canvas dropped down and Italy took out a paintbrush. "Sketch," Italy said. Digingere took his tail painting. Italy joined and with in seconds the stadium at sunset was drawn with amazing life likeness. The crowd was amazed, silent, and then they cheered.

Italy smiled "I would like to give this painting to Hearthome city."

Italy left going towards the rec room as the announcer said, "Wow! An amazing artist and generous! The judges will now decide who moves on to the next round."

Germany saw Italy and approached him offering his hand "Good job Italy. That was amazing."

Italy glared "leave me alone."

Italy walked off and Germany looked at him sadden "What did I do?"

Prussia and France came up "Can. We talk to you?"

Germany looked at them "Oh. Sure. Whats wrong?"

France shook his head "Lets go some where private first."

Germany was confused "okay?"


	31. Contest: the truth

Prussia, France, and Germany entered an empty dressing room and sat down. Germany saw the pained expressions they both had.

"Are you guys okay?" Germany asked.

Prussia sighed "West. Have you ever heard of the Holy Roman Empire?"

Germany nodded "It was a huge empire that fell about a thousand years ago right."

"The Holy Roman Empire was extremely close to Italy when they were kids. Holy Rome loved Italy, of course he thought he was a girl," France said.

"Italy was so happy back then but was so upset when Holy Rome left to fight a long war never coming home," Prussia said.

Germany was confused "Why are you telling me this?"

Prussia sighed, "West we've kept this a secret from you and Italy to protect you both for a long time. But its time for you two to learn the truth."

"Truth?" Asked Germany.

"The Holy Roman Empire wasn't completely destroyed," France said.

Germany was surprised "Wow. But what does that have to do with me?"

Prussia pointed at Germany "The Holy Roman Empire When it was destroyed some of its land became Germany. West. You are the Holy Roman Empire!"

Germany stood "I'm What!?"

"Its true. I still remember that day," France said.

~Flash back~

Prussia ran slashing soldiers of his opponents. He was looking for his boss. Prussia saw the Holy Roman Empire slaying foes left and right with ease. Prussia ran to him to back him up. Holy Rome saw him and looked at him, however he had let down his guard and was impaled in the chest. Holy Rome fell over as the foes fled.

Prussia picked the boy up "HOLY ROME!"

France came up "Is he?"

Holy Rome opened his eyes "Hmm?"

Prussia smiled "Your okay!"

"Who. Are you?" the boy asked.

Prussia and France were stunned "What? Whats wrong with you!?"

The boy weakly smiled "My name is Germany. Nice to meet..you."

Prussia bit his lip "My name is Prussia."

Germany fell asleep in Prussia's arms and Prussia hugged him crying, "Damn it. What should we do?!"

France looked away "Raise him. You were brothers before so you can still be brothers. I'll. I'll tell Italy Holy Roman Empire is no more."

End Flash back

Germany sat holding his head "Then my dreams I've been having. That was me as a kid trying to tell me something."

"We don't know what to tell Italy. If we should tell him your Holy Rome or not," France said.

"You don't. I heard everything," Said a voice.

Everyone looked at the door and there stood Italy trembling "Why would you hide this!? France. Prussia. You knew how much pain I was in when he left! When I heard he died!"

Germany stood "Italy."

Italy backed up "Leave me alone Germany! Or Holy Rome. I don't care who you are! I hate you!" Italy turned running away.

Germany was surprised "Wait!"

Prussia grabbed germany's cape "let him go. He needs to think."

Italy slumped against a wall crying "he was him. I should have known! But what do I do?!"

Aura appeared "Don't let this get in your way."

Italy wiped his face "Aura?"

Aura knelt down smiling "You told me you want to escape your past right? Well beat germany and you can beat your past demons!"

Italy stood "Your right! I'll beat germany!"

All the nations including Italy and Aura had made it to the next round and it was there they would settle things!


	32. Contest: Forgiveness

It was time for the final match of the contest. The people fighting, Italy, and Germany. The only reason it wasn't Aura and Italy was because she had forfeited her match.

Italy took out his pokeball " Go Gracia." Gracia appeared and winked "Lopunny!"

Germany took out his pokeball "Go Verdenben." Verdenben appeared and howled "HOUNDOOM!"

They both started right away. "Ice Beam!" Italy yelled. "Flamethrower!" Germany yelled.

The attacks clashed and they both lost points as they canceled out.

"Bounce and Ice beam!" Italy ordered. Gracia jumped using ic beam on the ground and Germany lost points as Verdenben froze to the ground.

"Flamethower the ground!" Germany yelled. Verdenben melted the ice leaving steam to block both everyone's view. Italy lost points because of this.

"Now Smog!" Poison smoke came out of the steam hitting gracia, making Italy lose points.

"Healing Wish!" Italy said. A star Gracia landed sparkling taking points from Germany.

The exchange of attacks and point lost continued for three minutes. Germany noticed that the longer the match went on the more violent Italy's commands were.

Italy yelled at the top of his lungs "Fucking end it Gracia! Use Return to fucking end it!"

The crowd went silent and Gracia looked at her master "Lo."

Italy yelled "What are you waiting for!? Use Return and end this damn match!"

Italy's voice started breaking "End it. Please. Fucking end this match."

Germany saw Italy starting to cry "Feliciano?"

Germany walked across the stage as Italy fell to his knees "End this fight Gracia. Fucking end it."

Germany knelt down patting Italy's head "Italy. Calm down."

Italy pushed him off "Don't touch me!"

Italy sobbed, "you promised to come back. I promised I'd wait. A thousand years, even after France told me to give up on waiting I never did."

Italy clenched his head "A thousand fucking years is a long time! I was so happy to meet you as Germany not knowing the truth. Then Japan and I met. I thought I could finally forget the Holy Roman Empire."

Germany put his hands on Italy's "I. I don't remember anything about being the Holy Roman Empire but I do know one thing."

Germany smiled "Its that. You are my best friend. I only act tough around you so maybe you'll get stronger. But after all this I see that you just needed the right motivation. Not being pushed. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Forgive me?"

Italy hugged germany "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Germany!"

Germany hugged him "Thank you."

The Announcer looked at them confused "Does this mean the match is over or what?"

An earthquake hit making the building start to fall. Italy and germany stood looking around as people fled.

Aura ran up "Italy! Its THAT!"

Italy was shocked "NOW!?"

The nations were confuse "What are you talking about?!"

Canada spoke "Is this part of the imbalance professer Oak told us about!?"

Italy and Aura nodded "We have to get to the spear pillar now!"

They all started fleeing the building as it collapsed as the last person got out. The quake stopped and Prussia sent out Himmel.

Prussia got on "Every one on! Aura! You tell Himmel the way!"

The others got on with Aura up front telling hi where to go.


	33. unite

When they arrived at the Spear Pillar the sky was violet with a huge crack in it. They landed and Aura and Italy pulled out pokeballs.

Aura tossed hers "Come forth gods of time, space, and dimensions! Time! Rift! Discord!" Three large pokemon appeared. Time was the legendary Dialga. Rift was the legendary pokemon of space Palkia. And Discord was the dimensional pokemon Giratina.

The nations were amazed at the sight of these three. Italy held up his ball "Divine creator. God of the universe I call forth you to help in this time of need." He threw the ball "Come out Dio!" Dio appeared and the nations were stunned. They had seen painting of this pokemon but never thought they would see it. The god pokemon, Arceus."

Aura and Italy pointed at the crack "Roar of time, Spacial Rend, and Shadow Force!" Aura said. "Use judgement!" Italy said. The four legendaries unleashed their attacks striking the crack. But it did nothing.

Italy was shocked "that should have worked!"

"But why attack it if your trying to close it?" Canada asked.

Aura looked at them "It's a gate. If it opens dark pokemon sealed millions of years ago will be released and destroy the world."

Italy nodded "We have to destroy it to stop it."

"Let us help," Germany said.

Aura spoke "Fine. But only as back up. Do not actually get in it."

America took out his pokeball "You gave us legends so we can help. Don't lie."

Aura smiled "I gave you them but Italy battled his while it was still wild. But do whatever you want."

America sent out Champion "WATCH ME BE A HERO!"

England sent out Hex, "Try to keep up Alfred."

France sent out Ciel "Onhonhonhon. Arthur shall not show me up."

Germany sent out Vulkan "I want to help Feliciano."

Prussia smiled looking at Himmel "Lets not my little brother Ludwig show us up!"

Russia sent Vody "I just now got friends and I'm not letting some hole mess it up."

Canada sent out Colossal "And I'm just now getting noticed!"

Japan sent out Babura "I sharr show true Japanese culture in batter."

China sent out MingXing "ARU! After four thousand years a fought things a lot scarier than a hole."

The crack got bigger and energy poured out. Germany adjusted his cap "Lets go."


	34. A diffuclt battle

Everyone had thier legends atack the hole to destroy it but nothing seemed to work.

Italy looked at Dio "Fighting type!" Dio flashed and used Judgement as a fighting type. Italy kept trying all the types but no luck.

Aura took out two more balls " Storm! Rainbow!" A Luigia and Ho-oh came out. But even with all of them it was no use. The crack enlarged and black and purple goo fell out landing on the ground. The goo began to come together forming a pokemon. It was a luigi but it was dark.

Aura backed up "Shit. Shdow Lugia. Of all the pokemon it had to be Shadow Lugia."

America was confused "Why are you worried? It could have been a Shadow Arceus."

Italy answered "Shadow lugia has the power to turn nonshdows in toshadows. Pokemon. And humans."

The nations were stunned "SAY WHAT!?"

Shadow Lugia flapped its wings creating a powerful gust. Everyone struggled to stay were they are and Germany's, America's, Prussia's, and Italy's hats went flying. Then it attacked.

Aura sent out a typhlosion "Blaze!" Blaze appeared and roared. Aura pointed at Shaadow Lugia "Eruption!" Blaze attacked and Aura looked at italy "I'll distract it as much as I can. Destroy that gate!"

Italy nodded "Right!" Italy looked back at the others "Come on! All together!"

The nations all had thier legend attack at once causing damage to the gate. The crack got smaller. Shadow Lugia saw and attacked the nations. Russia got in front of everyone getting hit the hardest minmizing everyone else's damage. Russia collapsed his back bleeding.

England took off his cape and wrapped the wound "Damn it!"

Canada knelt down "I'll take care of Russia. Just go!" England nodded running off to join the fight again.

Russia opened one eye " ?"

Canada smiled "Take it easy. I'll help dress your wound. And Ivan. Thank you for protecting us." Russia smiled closing his eyes again.

America jumped onto Champion's back "lets go!" Chapmion ran towards Shadow Lugia using thunder. It delt little damaged. Shadow Lugia used Aeroblast knocking Champion and America against a pillar. America's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out from pain.

England was mad now "Take this! Hex use Ominous Wind." The attack did nothing and another powerful attack from Shadow Lugia beat hex. England picked Hex up shaking "Damn it. We can't catch a break can we?"

China and japan attacked the hole again and delt more damage to it. Aura tried to stop Shadow Lugia from attacking but it used Extrasensory on them. China's right arm twisted until the bone broke then twisted until China could no longer stand the pain and fainted. Japan felt his throat being squeezed choking him. Japan gasped for air. And Aura appeared grabbing the two getting them away from the fight.

Aura sat them next to where Russia and Canada were "Kiku. Take care of Wang yao." Japan could only nod.

Prussia rode on Himmel's back "This is not awesome at all! We are having out asses handed to us!"

Prussia gave his order "Himmel! Dragon Pulse!" The attack hit the agte's weak point and Prussia smiled "There! Hit that spot again!" Himmel did but before he could again Shadow Lugia blasted them out of the sky.

Germany got mad "FOR THAT YOU PAY!" germany ran beside Vulkan and attacked "Fire Blast!" the attack only annoyed Shadow Lugia and it attacked engulfing Germnay and Vulkan in a powerful attack. When the smaoke cleared they were both gone.

Italy ran to where they were and fell to his knees crying, all that remained was a few pieces og germany's clothes "No. It can't be." Italy shook his head "Not again. No! Ludwig!"

Aura attacked Shadow Lugia with all her pokemon and managed to deal major damage. Shadow Lugia attacked angry and only Aura and Discord were left standing after it. Aura's clothes were torn up and She was bleeding badly from the head. Aura looked at italy "Italy! You have. To finish it." Aura collapsed along with Discord.

Italy stood up shivering "I. I can't do it. I'm scared."

Shadow Lugia got ready to use hyper beam and Italy bowed his head "This is it. I'm sorry everyone."

The attack luanched and Italy closed his eyes getting ready for it. But some one grabbed him jumping out of the way. Italy opened his eyes and started to cry smiling "Your okay!"

It was germany but his clothes were ripped up badly and he was covered in serious wounds "I'm not going to die that easy."

Italy and germany stood "Lets end it," they said together.

Vulkan limbed up beside Germany and Dio stood beside italy.

They both held out thier hands and thumbed down "Your going down." germany yelled "LAVA PLUME!" Italy yelled "JUDGEMENT!"

The attacks hit and delt great damage to Shadow Lugia. Shadow Lugia got ready to use hyper beam again and italy spoke " Draco meteor." the attack hit Shadow Lugia directly and Hsadow Lugia roared as it turned to dust.

Aura and everyone else had awoken by now and wathed. Canada helped Russia stand up. England pulled America to his feet and Everyone was helping thier pokemon. Aura walked up "Now to close the gate."

Italy nodded "Yeah."

The gate shook and started spewing more enegry. Aura was shocked "ITS UNSTABLIZED!?"

Amerca asked "WHAT!? What does that mean?"

Aura backed up "The gate and the world will be destroied if we don't stablize it!"

England looked at her "How?!"

Aura hesitated but answered "It. It needs a scarifice. One who holds the rank of champion."


	35. Death of a Champion

"NO! There has to be another way!" germany yelled.

Aura shook her head "No. The gate will reconize that person's strength and consume then there by stablizing."

Italy walked to right underneth the gate "i'll do it then."

Germany yelled "NO! Italy!"

A collum of light surronded Italy and italy smiled crying "Bye."

Aura grabbed Italy and spun switching places with him. Italy was shocked "AURA!?"

Aura smiled "Italy. When you took my title it was because I let you. Plus you have to go back home. Your friends worked so hard to get to you."

Italy tried to run to Aura but Germany grabbed his arms holding him, Italy started screaming at germany to let him go. Aura smiled at italy "You really have grown."

Aura looked away "Its reading me now."

two people came crashing down off thier pokemon one was Silver and the other was a boy in all red and white, black hair, pale skin. Silver grabbed Aura pulling her out as the other boy jumped into the light. Aura was shocked at the sight.

"Silver? And Red?!" She said.

Red tipped his hat "I already released all my pokemon and said my good-byes. See you later." After that Red and the light both slowly faded.

Aura shook "Red? No."

Silver crossed his arms "he knew what he had to do."

Aura yelled "AND YOU LET HIM!"

Silver yelled "HE WANTED TO!"

"SO!? YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A OLDER CHAMPION!? ONE THAT WAS ABOUT TO DIE ANYWAY!?" Aura screamed.

"MAYBE WE WERE IN SUCH A HURRY TO SAVE YOU GUYS WE COULDN'T!" Silver snapped

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO HURRY!?" Aura asked yelling.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Silver yelled back.

Aura was confused "What? What do you mean?"

Silver blushed "I. I wanted to beat you in battle and if you died I couldn't!"

Aura looked at him "You. Love me don't you. I can read it in you.":

Silver looked away "SO?! WHO CARES IF I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!? Not me!"

Aura kissed his cheek "Thank you."

Italy smiled "lets go make a memorial for red!"

Aura nodded " Yes. Now lets go."

They all left but Italy and Germany stayed.

Italy looked at germany "Do you remeber when you were holy Rome? When we were young? You were leaving to fight and I gave you a present. Do you remeber what it was?"

Germany looked at him "Yes. It was your underwear. Then. I kissed you."

Italy smiled "Yes. But you thought i was a girl!"

Germany smiled "Sometimes i think you are even now."

Italy glared "What do you mean!?"

germany started running and italy chased "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK I'M A GIRL SOMETIMES!?"


	36. Home

A few days passed and everyone's wounds were lamost completly healed. The nations were all dressed in the clothes they were wearing when they first arrived to the Pokemon world.

Italy sighed looking at his italian flag bandanna putting it in a bag, "I wish we didn't have to go!"

germany walked up behind him "We have to. The other nations must be panicking by now."

Italy looked at his pokeballs "But. I don't want to leave my pokemon!"

The other nations all agreed and japan spoke "We can not bring them with us. It courd cause troubre."

"Well. I have news for you all then," Said a female voice.

Aura entered and Italy looked at her "What news?"

America was exicted "Whats up!? What is it!?"

Aura sighed, "calm down and i'll tell us."

England set America down in a chair but America was jumping in his seat.

Aura sweatdropped "What is wrong with you?"

"Ignore him. Hes always like that," England said.

Aura rubbed the back of her head "Any way. I have great news. You don't have to leave your pokemon behind."

The nations were all stunned "WHAT!?"

"What do you mean?" France asked.

Aura smiled "As long as you keep them hidden from other people it shouldn't cause any trouble."

Prussia was exicted "Hell yeah!"

Canada smiled "We get to keep them!"

America jumped out of his seat "AWESOME!"

England sighed "That is good."

France laughed "Ohonononon. What wounderful news!"

Russia smiled "That is good,da."

China put his hands in the air "ARU! So much happy!"

japan nodded "Yes. So much happy."

Germany smiled and Italy cheered "VE! We gert to keep our friends!"

Aura sighed "Any way. Its time for you to go."

"How?" Asked England.

Aura started walking "fallow me."

Aura took them to route 40, where they arrived at when they first came here. Aura smiled sending out Rift and Discord.

Aura pointed at the water "Special rend and shadow force!" the two attacks collided in the water making a whirl pool.

"Just jump in and you'll get back home," Aura explained.

Italy looked at her "What about being champion?"

Aura smiled "I'll explain you can't be champ any more and take back my old title."

Italy smiled "Grazie!"

Germany looked at italy "Time to go."

One by one the nations went into the whirlpool and when the last nation went through the whirlpool vanished.

Aura looked up "so long. Until next we meet."

The nation all crawled out of the well and looked around.

"Were back," Canada said.

Italy smiled "come on! Lets go!"

When they got to the UN everyone ran up to them asking questions. Where were they? What took so long? Why are you guys wearing bandages? They all made a story and the other belived it.

Romano hit Italy upside the head "You had us all worried you stupid asshole."

Italy whinned "VE~! That hurt!"

Romano looked at him annoyed "I'll hit you again."

Italy cried "VE! Please no! I'm sorry!"

Germany smiled, he could tell Italy was acting weak. He sighed "Romano stop."

Romano stopped annoyed "Whatever potatoe bastard."

Italy smiled "Thanks ."

Germany smiled "No problem."

Everyone went home and kept thier pokemon hidden from the others. Life was normal..For now.

End?


	37. Author's note: Please read

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed 'To Become Stronger.' Any way I wanna say some things on this last chapter.

first. There will be a second part! I'm not saying when but there will be.

Two: You can check out fanart I made on Deviantart. I'm Blackestfang

three: When reading you might have noticed how short chapaters are. Well I do this because of my short attention span. I make my chapaters short so people like me can read and not get bored half way down the page.

Four: Be sure to check out my other stories if you like this one!

Five: Bye and thanks again for reading!


End file.
